Ten Years Later
by Havocismyfavcharacter
Summary: What happened to some of the characters after Izanami? A short story i came up with about how life may be going for some of my fav characters. HeixYin, SuouXJuly
1. Ten Years Later

Ten Years Later

It had been ten years since almost everything changed. Ten years since the black reaper disappeared.

Ten years since Izunami and Izanagi had met and fulfilled what was written in the Mataka documents.

Ten years since Shion had created a new earth in both a desperate and emotional attempt to both save humanity, and give his sister, Suou, a chance at a normal life, away from the suffering that was about to come.

After that day, when the smoke had cleared, Suou and July had woken unaware on the new earth and continued on with their daily lives.

Hei had disappeared; the only proof of his existence was his relit star shining in the false sky.

Yins body had disappeared also, probably taken with the black reaper when he left hells gate.

Misaki and others had formed a new syndicate, aimed at doing whatever they could do to stop the risen Izunami from extinguishing humanity.

As America started its campaign to occupy japan and secure what was left of the gate, another gate had opened elsewhere in the world.

However, these events went unnoticed and unobserved on the earth, humanity there living content and unaware, and in the ten years that had passed since Izunami's awakening, life for its people had been great, and continued on without the interference of contractors, the gates, or Izunami.


	2. Ten Years Later: Suou

Ten years later: Suou

Walking in the door was a young woman in her early 20s, with short red hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a white rain coat and carried a briefcase full of expensive photography equipment.

"MOMMY!" two young kids screamed as they ran toward her. She smiled as she kneeled down to give them a hug. "We missed you mommy!" said her son. "Yea, Daddy won't play with us, he's being boring again" her daughter added on playfully.

"Alright you two, settle down, mommy's had a long day at work, and daddy probably has too". She said smiling at them as they ran back to whatever they were doing before she arrived. Her two kids meant more to her than anything else in the world. She had named her daughter herself.

Tanya Shion Simmon was 4, she didn't know where she thought of the name Tanya, or Shion for that matter, but somehow those name had made her feel warm inside when she thought of them.

Her husband had named their son when he was born. Jack November Simmon, who was 3. When she asked him why he chose his middle name, he replied "I don't know, it just sorta feels right, you know?" She didn't see why not, she was just happy that she had another bundle of joy to add to her life.

As she walked into the living room she slowly walked towards the couch and draped her arms gently around her husband.

"Hey sweetie", she said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Hey beautiful", he replied, turning his face and kissing her on her lips.

She ran her hands through his hair, and felt a slight twinge of disappointment when they separated. She looked over her husband's face.

He had short, messy blond hair and grey eyes, and a nice smile on his face she thought. "Had a long day at work I heard" he said, getting up from the couch.

"You have no idea July", Suou responded. July wasn't his real name, but a nickname he had made up for himself when he was about 12 or 13 he said when they first met, and he always preferred to be called by it instead of his real name.

"They almost made a major breakthrough today, with the development of the particle beam project. I managed to snag a few pictures but…" Suou's voice trailed off. "What happened?" July asked in a concerned tone.

He saw her face droop slightly. "Oh its nothing, someone from worked dropped my camera and it somehow managed to break before I could transfer the data from it onto my computer." "It's ok though, they used someone else's pictures for the story" she added, trying to hide her disappointment.

July wasn't fooled. He knew how much his wife loved photography, she had been ecstatic when she had gotten her first job for a local paper at 16.

He picked her up bridal style and sat back down on the couch with her on his lap. She didn't say anything, but he just sat there cuddling her.

She cracked a smile and looked into July's face, and then gently put her arms around him, and rested her head against his chest. Thinking on all she had, a loving husband, two kids, one bad day of work didn't seem so bad anymore. She was completely content with her life.


	3. Ten Years Later: Hei

Ten years later: Hei

It was dark outside, about midnight. There's no moon out tonight a man thought quietly to himself.

He stood staring at the sky, the real sky. There're no gates here, he thought. No contractors, no fake stars, nothing. The thought was somewhat soothing.

Because of that there was no syndicate hunting or keeping track of him, why would there be? As far as this world was concerned, the black reaper didn't exist. It had been ten years to this day he remembered as he walked back inside.

"Oww" he heard as he stepped on something. "Daddy, that hurt" said a small black haired girl about the age of 7, small tear drops on the edges of her eyes.

"Well, if you wouldn't go sneaking around the house at midnight, maybe I would see you" he said with a tired smile.

"You went outside. Were you looking at the stars again?" she said. The man picked her up and carried her over to the kitchen where he turned on the light.

The young girl looked over her father's features. He had jet black hair that showed no signs of greying, despite almost being halfway into his 30s, almost no facial hair (he made a point of shaving for some reason she thought), and blue eyes.

"Yes Bai, am I that obvious to you?" he said, still smiling. "Of course daddy" she said laughing. He came over to her carrying a glass of milk and a cookie.

"Don't tell mom I let you have this ok?" She made a zipping motion over her lips. After she had eaten her midnight snack her father sent her back to her room to go to sleep. Suddenly he felt a hand take hold of his right shoulder.

"I saw that you know." Said a soft voice behind him. "Hei, you know she'll be up all night now." Hei turned around and looked into his wife's eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of scarlet he had ever seen.

Focusing out he began to make out his wife's features. She was a pale Scandinavian woman with hair so silver it looked like it had to be made of moonlight.

She was wearing a purple nightgown with a black trim, so similar to what she used to wear Hei thought to himself.

"How long were you watching?" He asked. "How long do you think?" she said, not angry, but slightly amused, pointing at a clear glass flower vase. "If you were watching that long, why didn't you stop me?" he said playing along. She cracked a smile "because im not going to be the one up all night with her." She said slowly walking back to bed. "Yin" he said with a laugh.


	4. Ten Years Later: A Fleeting Moment

Ten Years Later: A Fleeting Moment

It was a wonderful day to be at the beach. The waves were huge, the sun shone brightly, and the sand was just cool enough for walking comfort.

Hei and Yin walked down the boardwalk holding hands, with Bai running up and down the boardwalk. "Mommy, Daddy, can I get this, or this, how bout this?" she would say as she pointed at all the things for sale.

Her parents just smiled as she would run around the area looking into shops and staring at stands, normally she had Hei's calm attitude in public, this was about the only place you would find her acting like this.

Suddenly, Hei felt his muscles tense and his adrenalin begin to pump.

Something was wrong. No, that wasn't it. Something was… out of place? No, not that either. Something was triggering his senses though.

He scanned the area, looking at each individual that passed through his field of vision before his eyes froze on one individual. He couldn't believe his eyes.

The person he was looking at had red hair with emerald eyes and was under the arm of her husband with two small children with them. Even though it had been a decade, he recognized her almost instantly.

"Suou." The name flew quietly from his lips.

He watched as the man kissed her on the cheek, the way she smiled when he did it, and the way she looked at her children with such love.

He smiled quietly to himself, and taking Yin's hand, continued walking down the boardwalk, happy for his old partner… no. Happy for his old friend.

As they walked away Suou turned her head and noticed them. She didn't notice Hei looking at her a few moments ago, she was just looking through the crown and her eyes fell on them.

When she did she felt her heart start to pump rapidly and body start to shake. She didn't know why, she had never seen that man before, but somehow, she felt she did.

"Suou?" July asked. "Huh?" she said startled, as if snapping out of a trance. "Are you ok? You looked like something's wrong."

"I'm fine, do you mind watching Jack and Tanya for a sec? I need to walk around for a bit."

"Sure" July replied, not convinced that something wasn't up, but knowing that if she wasn't ready to tell him now she probably would later.


	5. Ten Years Later: An unexplainable urge

Ten years later: An unexplainable urge

Her heart was pounding as she went in the direction of the man she had just seen. She had this inexplicable urge to do something, and she didn't know why.

When she finally saw him, she saw his wife take their child into an ice cream store as he waited outside. She walked up to him, and then suddenly dashed in front of him.

Hei looked at her surprised. Here was suou right in front of him out of breath in the middle of a crowded area, he didn't know what to expect to happen.

"IM SORRY" she cried and then buried her head into his chest and gave him a huge hug. He felt her arms tighten around him. When she let go, she said "I don't know why I did that" before running off again, leaving Hei to stand their dazed at what had just occurred.

When she was sure she was out of his sight, Suou began to walk again. She didn't know why she gave a complete stranger a hug, or why she had even wanted to in the first place.

As she found July, Tanya, and Jack sitting at a table, she sat down with them and quietly stared at the seafood appetizer they had ordered. "Are you okay?" July asked. "Huh? Yea im fine" She replied.

"Hey, do you have a piece of paper on you?" she asked. "Actually, two pieces?" "Umm, sure, here you go." July said, producing two random colored pieces of note paper from his wallet. "Thanks" Suou said before beginning to fold them.

She didn't know why, but her mind suddenly started to drift to that man. She had seen he had a wife and child, and how happy he looked with them, even though he had a mostly calm demeanor.

She suddenly felt happy for him, even though she didn't even know his name. Somehow, she just felt that that man had been through more in his life than most people. She was happy that he had a wife to love, and a child to take care of.

When she was done thinking, she looked down at her hands. She had made two origami shapes, one of a black star, and the other of a red crane.

"Those are pretty good" July said commenting on them. Suou looked back at her husband. "Thanks" she said smiling. When they were done, the family got up and continued on their day.

Suou doubted shed ever see him again, but somehow, she felt like an old friend was watching over her again. An old friend, that she hadn't met, but had somehow known a very, very long time ago.


End file.
